guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Millia Rage/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Millia Rage. Guilty Gear ;Winning *Self: "Why, you look just like me! Shall we switch places?" *Sol: "I thought you gave it your all. It seems I was wrong." *Ky: "So unreliable! You thought you could save the world?" *May: "Is that hope in your eyes? What does it feel like?" *Baldhead: "Such sad eyes...What are you so afraid of?" *Potemkin: "I'm sorry, but I, too, have an objective." *Chipp: "You have dissolute eyes...Revenge alone cannot win." *Zato: "I'm free...Now I have but to collect the prize." *Axl: "I hate bogus men like you." *Kliff: "I have no desire to fight with elders. Stay down." Guilty Gear X ;Winning *Self: "Do you know what I had to go through to get this power? Beating me isn't going to be easy." *Sol: "Showing compassion to your enemy? Well, since I'm at my limit too, you have my thanks..." *Ky: "I didn't want to say this since you're a guy...but aren't you a little too lax?" *May: "Such innocent eyes...I don't want to forget the innocence you have right now." *Faust: "I don't mean to comfort you or anything, but it looks like you can start over..." *Potemkin: "You're a tough one..." *Chipp: "You're a fast one..." *Zato: "What are you laughing about...? Fear me! Beg for your life! Leave me alone!!" *Axl: "Don't stare at me like that!" *Kliff: "Men...No matter how old they are, they worry about size." *Baiken: "You're too emotional...Unless you keep your composure, you'll never catch up to me." *Johnny: "You sure seemed pretty confident. Arrogant prick..." *Venom: "Weren't you one of his friends? Sorry, but he's dead. You can curse me all you want." *Anji: "You must really hate to lose. I can tolerate guys like that." *Jam: "If your dream can be defeated this easily, why are you even bothering to pursue it?" *Testament: "It's better if you don't move...That way it'll hurt less when you die." *Dizzy: "Up close you're quite useless, but from the right distance you can be very deadly!" *Justice: "My hair...is ruined." Guilty Gear XX ;Winning Note: Quotes against self, Sol, Ky, May, Faust, Potemkin, Chipp, Eddie/Zato, Axl, Kliff, Baiken, Johnny, Venom, Anji, Jam, Testament, Justice are the same as in Guilty Gear X. *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "You command such powerful flames...but they're still not enough to burn me." *Robo-Ky: "I wonder if you collected any data from me. The next time we meet, will you have long hair like me?" *Dizzy: "I'm glad you don't have much battle experience. You have so much potential it's absurd." *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "You should learn some manners before seeking knowledge. I suggest you go home." *Slayer: "Don't pity me. I chose this path. I have things to accomplish before I can worry about regret!" *Bridget: "That was close...That's certainly not a child's toy." *Zappa: "I don't have much luck with men, but I can't look into your eyes when you stare at me like that." *I-No: "So there are women like you...All talk and no action." Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "You won't even have time to blink." * "I guess there's no way around this..." * "I probably won't kill you." * "Last chance to run." * Zato: "" * Venom: "" * Slayer: "" ;Outro * "You should pay attention." * "You don't get it, do you?" * "You really weren't that bad, I guess." * "You're open." ;Round * Win: ** "You're not fun." ** "Please, don't hold back!" ** "You're too careless." ** "Still thinking it over?" ;Moves * "Stay out of my way." (Winger) * "Begone!" (Emerald Rain) * Instant Kill: ** "Is this too much?" ** "Now die!" ** "Let's get a little rough!" ** "Well fought. I'm impressed." ** "You need to learn when to quit!" ** "You should give up." ** "I never wanted this." * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "Do you know what I had to go through to get this? Don't make the mistake of thinking you can mimic it so easily." * Sol: "That look means you lost because winning would have been too much work. I guess we've both got our own goals." * Ky: "I thought you were a woman... Silly of me. Should a king really be losing fights like this, thought? Have some self-respect." * May: "As freakishly strong as ever, I see. Not sure I like that look in your eye, thought. What happened to you?" * Faust: "There's always time for second chances... (...I don't have the courage to tell him the truth...)" * Potemkin: "Are you a robot now or something?" * Chipp: "You got even faster, didn't you?" * Zato: "Aww, I'll win just for you." * Axl: "You've made the same life-or-death gamble I have, I can see it in your eyes. Why do you act like it's nothing?" * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "I'd suggest not overestimating your own strength. When your sole tactic fails, try changing things up." * Johnny: "If this is your way of saying "ladies first," then I'm afraid you've made a huge mistake." * Venom: "You care too much about accurate attacks, your hands start dropping. Instead of trying to flank your opponent, why not just control the match?" * Jam: "I admire your tenacity to keep standing up. But once I knock an opponent down to the ground, they generally stay that way." * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "You're as powerful as ever... But somehow not as frightening." * Slayer: "What, did I catch your fancy? Ladies don't like it when you get all philosophical." * I-No: "Cheap tricks like that are beneath you. If you want someone to kiss up, go find a man." * Sin: "Your style's all over the place, but you actually put up a good fight... This is kind of depressing." * Ramlethal: "Sloppy technique... If you really were fighting without feeling, then you wouldn't be so haphazard." * Leo: "I don't know why you're working so hard to find me. I was always going to find you and snuff you out first." * Elphelt: "If you want to prove your innocence, then stay out of the spotlight. If you're out here fighting, someone's going to suspect you of SOMETHING, whatever you do." * Bedman: "I can't stop shaking... If I keep fighting him, I'm going to die. What in the world is he...?" * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "Winning doesn't feel right, and losing annoys me... You're a hard opponent to fight." * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "You're... A pervert." * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "I admit your attacks are impressive, but... Your back is wide open. Honesty has little value in actual combat." * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "No matter how kind you look on the surface, I know when someone's got a dark side. Trust me, I've been in this game a lot longer than you have." Category:Quote list